


Music, Together

by pickledragon



Series: Johnrose Fics [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood, Duet, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Music, i know i said i don't do fluff but then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Two friends play a song.For Johnrose Week: Day 2- Childhood or Puberty





	Music, Together

"Okay okay do you have the camera set up on your end?" John's waving hand crept across Rose's computer screen frame by slow frame. She stifled a laugh. 

"All set up, Mr. Egbert." She winked at her camera, which had thankfully caught up to the present. She rolled her eyes at the wire stand in her room, which had managed to fold in on itself yet again. Damn Egbert, with his built-in-music holder. 

John grinned. "Great!" His face suddenly came into relative focus as he dizzyingly adjusted his camera. Who was Rose kidding. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at this goober for long. 

"This is going to be awesome!" His quick thumbs up fought the lag to reassure her that, yes, in fact, this was a great idea. 

Even if it went horribly, Rose was sure that it would at least prove to be entertaining. John had been pestering her about this for weeks, and it seemed harmless enough fun. 

"So, do you have the sheet music? I know you said it was in your mailbox but maybe you lost it or- "

"John." Rose chastised gently. John halted in the middle of a long description of the music going missing in a fantastical storm while being impaled on a wizard. "I've got it. She waved the paper in front of her decidedly fancy camera. Having a alcoholic technological genius for a mother could be beneficial at times. Scrawled onto the page was a decidedly complex duet for piano and violin, in an admittedly sloppy print, all in violent blue ink. "I might need a bit of time to warm up though, I'm a but rusty."

Rose had actually practiced the piece for hours, getting the rhythm perfect and the notes exact, driving her mother to vaccuum even more often, to drown out the squeals of a wrong note. John and his dad had done a fantastic job. 

John exhaled. "Oh okay sweet! Let's warm up then!" He walked backwards and sat at his piano, far enough back that the camera only cut part of his hair off. Rose, in turn, picked up her violin off the bed. She blew gently into her tuner and ran her bow lightly across her strings, which she plucked in turn, a small melody, which a keen ear would recognize as one of Rick Astley's more famous works. 

A world and a computer away, John stretched out his hands and tapped out a quick melody. The melody quickly evolved into a jaunt, his hands moving faster and the rhythm becoming more complex. He lost himself in the piano. 

Wary to interrupt his impromptu piece, Rose played only a single, quiet note as she enjoyed the music. Loathe as John was to admit it, he was an eleven-year old prodigy. Rose had only achieved her skill through passive aggressive prodding and the purchase of a squiddles sheet music book. But, he had worked incredibly hard on this music, and he seemed so happy that she had agreed-

John finished his warmup with the same four note pattern he had begun with. For a moment, he stared off at nothing, until Rose broke the silence with quiet applause. 

"John, that was actually amazing." 

He blushed. "Thanks Rose- I kinda just went with it! You sounded great too!" She gave a small smile and noted how happy he looked. Rose only silently noted the prankster's gambit.

John paused. "Hey, um Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for agreeing to do this with me. I mean, I've made stuff before but never to actually play with people! And you're a really great friend for going along with it, even though it's not your favorite thing to do. Thank you."

Rose's cheeks felt warm. She put a hand to them, without taking her eyes off of her screen, and resolved to check her temperature later. "John, and I say this sincerely, it is a pleasure." 

His face broke into a huge grin. "Rose, you're the best!"

She laughed a little at that, and aimed a single finger gun his way. "Ready to start then?" She asked. 

"Yeah!"

John pumped his fist and counted off. 

"One, two, ready, go!"

And they made music, together.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, this is what they're playing: youtu.be/iC21mfOjU6A
> 
> tumblr: learningthomas.tumblr.com  
> Original content: pickledragonblog.weebly.com


End file.
